A Fairly Odd Movie: GROW UP TIMMY TURNER!
by xGoofyGooberx
Summary: Uhmm,I know its HORRIBLE. I wrote this story quickly, I didn't revise it or anything.. so please bare with me. You can basicly call this a Drake Bell and Daniella Monet fanfiction x  ! I rate this In Between Teen and Mature.


Timmy's POV

"I'm going to the beach with Tootie and My fairies today, I wonder if Tootie will wear her tight bikini, Her body is just so, beautiful… She should wear tight clothing more often, Then again… I don't want guys harassing MY Tootie…"

"Uh…Timmy," Wanda said in a worried tone..

I just realized that Wanda had been staring at me, as well as saying my name… "Uhh…Oh, Sorry Wanda, I didn't know you were there," I said

"Mmmhmm, Sure. Anyway, Timothy. What were you thinking about, Must've been something really pleasant…" Wanda said slowly… She repeated the question..

"I-I, Umm." To my relief, Tootie stepped in the room.. "H-hey, l-look I-its Tootie!" _UGH! Why am I stuttering? _I pulled Tootie closer to Me and Wanda.. Then I ducked behind her..

Tootie turned around and stared at me… I think she was scolding me..

"Timmy…" Tootie said slowly _Is she blushing?… Oh man, What did I do?_

"Oooooo Timmy is a pervert!," Cosmo chanted. _What is Cosmo talking about?_

The Room fell into an awkward silence…

"Can you guys tell me exactly what I did that was so wrong to get me the 'Pervert' label?"

Cosmo had a huge grin on his face… _Sometimes, Cosmo can be a real pain in the ass. But I still love him. _"You practically grabbed her butt and dragged her to you, Then you bent down and tried to squeeze her! You probably would've had your way with her if we weren't in here! You.. You, Animal!" Cosmo shouted this. Cosmo's words made Tootie's face turn 100 shades of red.

"No! It wasn't like that! I really didn't mean to do that! I just didn't want to answer Wanda's question! So I did the first thing that came to my head…

"What WAS the first thing that came to your head," Wanda questioned.

"I was hoping that if Tootie was next to me, you would forget the question and have a conversation with her! I didn't know I grabbed her butt, I tried to grab her waist! I am not a pervert nor an Animal! Honest!"

_Wow, Just wow. They think I'm a pervert… Tootie's butt felt… Nice… Wait! What am I thinking, I'm not a pervert. I'm NOT a pervert.. Wait there's nothing wrong with being a pervert… I'm loosing my mind! Bu-_

I guess I was to busy talking to myself, Because I finally tuned back into the conversation and Tootie was talking to me..

Tootie sighed. "Timmy, Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, No. Can you repeat the question?" _I'm embarrassing my self just by babbling on_…

"She wanted to know the question I was asking you!" Wanda yelled

The Room went silent again…

I was scratching the back of my head… and laughing awkwardly…

Now Wanda let out a sigh and she finally spoke. "I asked him What he was thinking about, He was lost in space, His mouth was wide open and drooling."

I sat down on the ground. Wondering what to say next. Then Tootie plopped down next to me.

"Timmy, What were you thinking about?" Tootie stared at me "Come on! You could tell us…

_Oh my god… You could totally see her breast from this angle.. I'M A PERVERT… I can't be one… What will she think of me? Why is this so complicated for me…_

Tootie's POV

I kept asking him, I really wanted to know what was on his mind at the time.

"Timmy, Please tell me… You can trust your girlfriend and your fairies with any secret." I kissed his cheek.

"So you guys promise that you won't laugh in my face, If I tell you?" Timmy said

"We Promise." We say in unison.

"I think I need one more kiss, Tootie…" Timmy grinned at me

I tried to kiss his cheek, But he turned his head, We ended up touching lips… He pulled away, and I started to giggle.

"I was thinking about seeing you in your tight bikini's…." He said those words really quietly.. I think I was the only one who managed to hear him.

Cosmo danced around chanting the word "Pervert."

I giggled and kissed his cheek again.

"Wait you don't think I'm a pervert?" Timmy gave me a serious look.

"Of course not, Your 23 years old now, I didn't expect you to still think like an 9 year old boy." I then started giggling again.

Timmy's POV

"Hehehehheheh." I giggled with her…

Tootie stood up and shouted. "We're wasting so much time, We should be at the beach, Having fun!" She picked up the beach bag. Then Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof, poofed us into a nearby parking lot.

We began walking towards the sandy beach, There wasn't many people… I guess no one wanted to come out due to the heat.. It was at least over 100 degrees… Way to hot to drive a car around…

Tootie went to the honey buckets to put her swimwear on… Wanda and Cosmo poofed they're swimsuits on them. Poof wore a water proof diaper.

Tootie walked up to us… Her bikini had a Hawaiian pattern on it. Her body was absolutely stunning! And her breast… The way the bikini top squished them together, was aammazzinng. I couldn't help but stare…

"Timmy?" I heard her sweet innocent voice.. I think she noticed me staring at her cleavage…

I started blushing madly… I swear, If Cosmo said something, I was going to blow my top. Thank God… Tootie just half smiled, Grabbed my hand and lead me to the water… We both put our feet in the water, and started walking to the deeper end.. She stopped. I went deeper, until the water was to the middle of my stomach.

"It's cold!" I hear her shouting..

"Just go under! You'll get used to the water temperature! I shouted back. I see her shaking her head… _Fine. I'll do this my way_. I walked back towards her… We met eye to eye, I whispered to her "We'll do this my way". She gave me a confused look, Then I picked her up over my shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She whined. "Stoop!" She cried out

_**(Hey Everyone! If you liked the story, Give me reviews. :)... If you didnt, It's fine. )**_

I let her go once the water touched our stomachs, But a held her hands tightly…

"Are you going to go under water yet?" I asked

She shook her head again.

"You better… Or I'll have to punish you when we get back to the apartment…" I said while pulling her closer to me. Her chest was now touching mine. This made her laugh and blush. _Damn, she's so hot… I want her… I want her…_

"I guess you have to punish me then," Tootie said seductively

"Oh trust me, I will," I said, Then I kissed her. I began deepening the kiss. I wanted more tongue action… I started licking her teeth and gums, begging for entrance, she gladly accepted. Now our tongues were battling, fighting for dominance. She pulled away.

"We Should wait until we get back…" Tootie said, out of breath.

**_(THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING...! If you want a chapter 2, Review!)_**


End file.
